Fail
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Se Loki pudesse definir seu irmão em uma palavra, esta seria: ciumento.  Universo alternativo, incest, slash, ThorxLoki, cantadas ruins.


**Título**: Fail  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Bebida escolhida<strong>: Pisco Sour  
><strong>Bônus escolhido<strong>: cantada falha  
><strong>Capa<strong>: no meu perfil

**Aviso**: Universo alternativo, incest, slash. Thor e demais personagens não me pertencem, eu não ganho nada com isso além de algumas novas amizades e alguns reviews.

**Fail**

**Kaline Bogard**

Ele entrou na boate lotada e tentou da melhor forma possível não esbarrar em alguém. Impossível. O local estava lotado, como se todos tivessem ido comemorar naquele dia.

Particularmente gostava de boates, mas quando não estavam em sua lotação máxima, como naquela noite. Ele sim tinha um motivo pra celebrar: sua tão esperada promoção fora anunciada. Até que enfim podia dar mais um passo na escalada rumo ao sucesso. Claro, já era um dos melhores advogados da firma, mas só se contentaria quando fosse o melhor.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, perfeitamente alinhados, ao conseguir aproximar-se do balcão e pedir o drink. Pisco Sour. Um de seus favoritos.

Os olhos verdes percorreram o interior da boate. Onde estaria seu namorado...?

Sim, namorado. Ele era bem ciente de sua opção sexual, ou não estaria naquela boate. Babylon, um pub exclusivamente aberto para homossexuais e simpatizantes. Riu com o pensamento. Como se não bastasse para a sociedade condená-lo, além de ser gay assumido ainda namorava o _irmão_, filho da família que o adotara.

Um prato cheio que poderia por tudo a perder se seu relacionamento com o irmão mais velho viesse ao conhecimento dos donos da firma. Eles nunca saberiam, tudo era muito discreto. Sabiam apenas que era gay, pois deixara muito claro que isso não interferiria no seu excelente trabalho.

E, sabendo de sua opção sexual, os sócios majoritários concordaram em mantê-lo na firma desde que continuasse prezando a discrição a fim de preservar o bom nome da empresa. Hipócritas. Mas pagavam seu alto salário.

Então Loki se contentava em ser discreto. Mesmo porque chamar a atenção e criar escândalos não era seu estilo.

Suspirou enervado. Thor não apreciava a vida noturna e só concordava em sair em ocasiões especiais ou a muito custo de convencimento por parte do moreno.

Ia suspirar novamente quando uma sombra o encobriu. Surpreso, voltou-se e observou o loiro recém-chegado, dono de olhos brincalhões e um topete ultrapassado.

– Mas que beleza de presente é esse...? – perguntou o simpático rapaz enquanto lhe estendia um copo com alguma bebida – Quer ir lá em casa pra eu tirar toda essa embalagem?

Loki ficou meio sem reação. Não soube se brigava pela insolência e atrevimento do cara de topete ou ria da piada terrivelmente ruim. Acabou não fazendo nada, pois uma voz rouca e trovejante respondeu em seu lugar.

– Não, idiota. Ele não quer.

Tanto Loki quanto o galanteador viraram-se para a direita onde outro loiro de cabelos pelos ombros e cavanhaque estiloso olhava a cena com raiva. A expressão era tão séria que parecia o prenuncio de uma tempestade.

Loki quase praguejou. Se pudesse descrever Thor seu irmão mais velho em uma palavra, esta seria: _ciumento_. E, se pudesse acrescentar uma segunda palavra, diria: _possessivo_.

O mais velho era do tipo que não fugia da raia e não temia descer o braço em quem quer que o desafiasse, em qualquer lugar que fosse. Já arrumava confusão muito antes de ambos aceitarem os sentimentos mais que fraternais que nutriam. Bastava um garoto ou mesmo uma garota se aproximar de seu irmãozinho e ele se inflamava de ciúmes.

Preocupado, Loki já se preparava para intervir e acalmar os ânimos, mas o loiro desconhecido deu de ombros enquanto ria.

– Então essa noite meu coco na ladeira... não rola.

E se afastou meio cambaleante levando a bebida recusada consigo. Talvez estivesse bêbado, o que justificava as cantadas de péssimo gosto.

Thor manteve os olhos fixos nas costas do inusitado rival, respirando pesado de raiva, até sentir um toque delicado em seu braço.

– Calma aí, grandão. Não é pra tanto.

– Não é pra tanto, irmãozinho? – mais calmo Thor sentou-se numa banqueta ao lado do moreno – Quem aquele topetudo pensa que é?

Loki ouviu o outro resmungar. Fez um gesto chamando o barman. No começo tanto ciúmes o incomodara e o fizera sufocar. Mas compreendera aos poucos que era o jeito do loiro demonstrar o que sentia, como o amava e o quanto queria cuidar de si.

Acabara acostumando-se e achando um jeito de controlar aquele sentimento possessivo. Como por exemplo, tocar de leve no joelho do irmão atraindo-lhe a atenção, e tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo que sempre o acalmava. Um beijo que provava que Loki pertencia a Thor e a ninguém mais. Ele não _queria_ ser de mais ninguém.

Aos poucos sentiu o mais velho relaxar. O beijo era como a música que acalmava as feras. Ou, mais especificamente, a sua amada fera loira.

Fim

Nyahhhh

Agradinho pra marida **Agnostic**, sua linda do coração gelado! Rsrsrs

Duas explicações:

1- Eu usei um plot parecido numa fic de Harry Potter. Só adaptei para a situação Thor x Loki. Mudei as cantadas e o resto. Foi só o lance do ciúmes na boate mesmo que deu base pro resto.

2- A idéia surgiu de uma troca de sms insana com a marida. Ela disse que faria o Frandal engolir o topete se ousasse chegar perto do Loki. E eu achei que seria engraçado provocar o ciúmes do loirão!

Rsrsrsr

Relevem os erros, nem foi betado!

Ah, e já tenho metade de "You're all I have" digitado. Peço um pouco mais de paciência que logo vem! Até a próxima!


End file.
